


Два шарика фисташкового

by fierce_cripple



Series: Беглецы [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подростки убегают из дома. Это закономерно, это предсказуемо, и это обыденно. Именно потому в Уэйн-манноре никто не ожидал того, что Дэмиен соберёт рюкзак, даже не прихватив костюм Робина, и свалит в Оклахому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два шарика фисташкового

_It's funny how a goodbye  
is the only way to really say  
I love you._

Подростки убегают из дома. Это закономерно, это предсказуемо, и это обыденно. Именно потому в Уэйн-манноре никто не ожидал того, что Дэмиен соберёт рюкзак, даже не прихватив костюм Робина, и свалит в Оклахому.

Почему в Оклахому?

Юношеский максимализм плюс унаследованная от обоих родителей привычка решать проблемы с размахом.

Не то чтобы кто-то суть этой проблемы понимал.

Создавалось ощущение, что лишённый нормального детства Дэмиен просто выбрал наиболее идиотский способ наверстать упущенное. Спасибо, хотя бы исполненных праведного пубертатного гнева записок не писал. В первый раз его искали две недели. Нашёл, между прочим, Джейсон, и не без помощи Кори, кажется. Дэмиен даже не слишком сопротивлялся возвращению в отчий дом. Как оказалось, только потому, что готов был почти сразу сбежать снова, на этот раз в Аризону.

— Нет, серьёзно? — вопрошал Дик. — Да что с ним не так?

— Возможно, ему не хватает внимания, мастер Ричард, — ответил Альфред, ставя перед ним чашку кофе. — Вы сами знаете, что это такое.

— И ничего я не театральный! — возразил Дик. К нему обратились сразу четыре крайне скептичных взгляда. — Ну, может самую малость.

— Или же он столкнулся с типичными для четырнадцатилетнего мальчика проблемами и не знает, как их решить.

— Бога ради, его отец — Бэтмен. Что значит, не знает, как решить?

— Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос, Джейсон. Его отец — Бэтмен. А как Бэтмен справляется с тем, с чем не справляется?

— Бьёт или бежит?.. Ох, чёрт. Ладно. Да. Принято. Тим?

— Дай мне ещё десять минут.

— В этот раз я за ним не поеду.

Дик переглянулся с Тимом.

— Да ладно, — Джейсон закатил глаза. — Решите этот вопрос по-мужски.

Никто и никогда не мог сделать Тима Дрейка в камень-ножницы-бумагу, так что Дик только простонал:

— Это нечестно. Я ещё не начал, но уже проиграл.

— И так будет с каждым, — назидательно поднял указательный палец Тим. — Давай. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы за ним отправился Брюс. Правда, не хочешь. Я пересылаю тебе данные дорожных камер и съёмки из «Баскин Робинса» в Финиксе. Ты знал, что Дэмиен любит фисташковое?..

— Как и ты?

— Приятно знать, что хоть у кого-то ещё в этой семье хороший вкус. Без обид, Альфред.

— Ничего страшного, мастер Тимоти. И всё же клубничное обладает пикантной кислинкой, в то время как фисташковое похвастать тонкостью вкуса отнюдь не может.

— Шоколадное, — веско уронил Дик. — Шоколадное делает любое другое.

***

Дело в том, что на третий раз Тим уже знал, куда смотреть, потому что в побегах Дэмиена была система. Он создавал её даже тогда, когда не пытался. Впрочем, Тим всё же сомневался, что это неосознанно, потому что знал, что Дэмиен знал.

Но, как человек, ищущий систему абсолютно во всём, не оценить её Тим не мог. Более того, именно за этот природный талант он Дэмиена и любил. В какой-то мере. В их семейном криповатом стиле. Не признал бы этого даже под пытками, вероятно.

— Семья должна всегда быть вместе, — вкрадчиво начал Джейсон, и у Дэмиена свело челюсть от раздражения. Он цокнул языком и ответил:

— То, что я донашиваю за тобой — в том числе за тобой — костюм, не делает нас семьёй, Тодд.

— Моя вторая фамилия — Уэйн. И это — делает.

— Чисто технически, ты мёртв, так что не считается.

— О, смотри-ка, почти точь в точь то, что говорил мне по этому поводу Тим. Это семейное, точно тебе говорю.

— С чего вообще **ты** читаешь мне лекции о традиционных ценностях, Тодд?

— Мой опыт по части семейных скандалов больше, чем у всех наших братьев вместе взятых.

Дэмиен промолчал — что само по себе уже было странно — и через два дня сбежал снова.

***

— Дэмиен…

— Бладхейвен, Дик.

— Что?

— Он в Бладхейвене. Просто езжай и забери его оттуда.

— Да как ты это вычислил?

Тим легко постучал указательным пальцем по виску, склоняя голову:

— Логика.

— Знаешь, скоро я начну думать, что это ты помогаешь ему сбежать.

— …в какой-то степени.

— Ничего. Не хочу. Знать.

***

Когда усталый Дик закрыл за собой и Дэмиеном двери поместья, Джейсон и Тим уже стояли перед ними. В столовую беглеца они сопроводили, практически выстроившись пеленгом, как будто опасались, что он попытается удрать прямо сейчас.

Все сели за пустой стол и воцарилось гробовое молчание. Первым не выдержал сам Дэмиен:

— Если вы собираетесь опять читать мне мораль, то начинайте прямо сейчас.

— Ты всё равно не послушаешь.

— Конечно, нет. Кто вообще вас будет слушать, когда вы трое готэмских умников: мёртвый, условно мёртвый и просто мудак.

— Зато красавчик, — лучезарно улыбнулся Тим.

— И с уровнем айкью выше, чем ты когда-либо вырастешь, — добавил Джей.

Красные _стукнулись кулаками_ , а Дик выразительно вскинул бровь, глядя на них:

— И эти ребята пару лет назад едва не убили друг друга? А я-то, думал, почему Джейсон зачастил приезжать в Готэм.

— Вот видишь, тебе есть кого помимо меня поубеждать в том, что семья должна быть вместе, Грейсон.

— Джейсон, во-первых, без меня это уловил, во-вторых, сам по себе портит нам репутацию, так что его из этого правила можно исключить.

— То есть то, что вторая половина моей семьи — аль Гулы, тебя не смущает и репутацию не портит?

— Дезстроук, — одними губами проговорил Тим, уклоняясь от подзатыльника Дика.

Чем старше тот становился, тем тяжелее была его рука.

Они сломали головы, пытаясь понять, от какой проблемы убегает Дэмиен, и Альфред им совсем не помог с этим, только загадочно улыбнулся и сказал что-то о поре беззаботной юности, а поскольку «беззаботная юность» — это никогда не про Робина, кто бы ни носил этот костюм, ни до чего конкретного они не договорились. Не то чтобы они надеялись, что Дэмиен прямо ответит на заданный вопрос, но Дик устал ездить за ним, а остальные в принципе не собирались. Так что. Попытка не пытка.

— Дэмиен, — вкрадчиво начал Тим.

— Дрейк? — напряжённо ответил тот.

— Почему ты сбегаешь?

Видит бог, Тим был хорошим дипломатом, но очевидно дерьмовым воспитателем. Дэмиен нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.

— Не тебе спрашивать. Ты вообще на Преступную аллею переехал, Дрейк.

— Но не в Финикс же, помилуй боже, Дэмиен.

Джейсон поднялся на ноги и отмахнулся от реальности.

— К чёрту, просто к чёрту. Рано или поздно ему надоест, а пока вы двое отлично со всем справляетесь, я сваливаю.

Дэмиен встал тоже и уныло поплёлся к себе. Дик взглянул на Тима, вскинув брови, и тот достал блокнот, выводя название города, молча показывая брату.

***

Дэмиена хватило на целую неделю, прежде чем Дику пришлось отправиться за ним в Цинциннати, так что Тим решил, что настало время развлекаться. Он начал отправлять подарки туда, где Дэмиену приходилось ночевать. В первый раз это было ведёрко фисташкового мороженого, с которым он потом обнимался всю дорогу из Фресно в Готэм. Джейсон больше не встречал их в особняке, да и Тим предпочитал оставаться у себя, потому что всем было очевидно: теперь эти догонялки — их рутина. Брюс не вмешивался, но, кажется, лишь потому, что его сын путешествовал не как виджиланте. В принципе, он даже не нарушал ни одного из правил, установленных Бэтменом, а что до тонкостей отношений с собственными детьми. Ну. Брюс всё ещё недотягивал до номинации на премию «Отец года».

Чем дальше, тем ровнее и стройнее становилась схема перемещений, вплоть до того, что обнаружив очередную коробку, подписанную аккуратным почерком Дрейка, Дэмиен прошипел сквозь зубы — не всерьёз даже, мало ли, куда этот уродец поставил прослушку — что-то о том, что в следующий раз сбежит на Карибские острова. И обнаружил внутри маску для плавания.

Это продолжалось почти три месяца, и определённо могло затянуться на сколь угодно продолжительный срок, если бы не одно но.

Однажды Тим наконец ошибся.

— Метрополис, — обронил он, перемахивая на соседнюю со своим домом крышу.

Небо уже начинало светлеть, и Дик устало цыкнул языком.

— Господи, почему всегда я тащусь за ним, чёрт знает куда.

— Эй. Это, по крайней мере, в пределах страны. И ты у нас его любимый старший брат.

— Да понял я, понял. А мы не можем Кона попросить?

— Во-первых, нет, просто нет. Во-вторых, пожалей моего друга, ты что, думаешь, Дэмиен покорно будет болтаться у него на руках, пока Кон будет заниматься репатриацией Уэйнов?

— Ла-а-адно. Я выезжаю прямо сейчас, окей.

— Смотри сам. Он никуда не денется оттуда ещё сутки.

Тим, всё это время пробиравшийся к окну кухни, отключил связь и поднял раму, хитро надавив в нужных местах и отключая сигнализацию. Сняв костюм, он наскоро принял душ, натянул пижамные штаны и любимую старую футболку. Срочной работы не было, так что можно было просто подняться в спальню и отключиться. Это он и собирался сделать, но замер на пороге, едва открыв дверь. Прямо по центру его кровати спал Дэмиен.

Он лежал поверх одеяла, свернувшись неуютно, как будто просто отключился от усталости. Скорее всего, так оно и было. Тим таращился на него совсем недолго, отмечая, что тот проснулся, хотя и не подал виду, не дёрнулся даже — узнал по звуку шагов и догадался по непохожей на воровскую возне внизу, очевидно. Тим всё же как можно тише прошёл к шкафу, достал другое одеяло и укрыл Дэмиена, но тот наконец открыл глаза, хмурясь и внимательно глядя в его лицо.

— Ты не нашёл меня.

Прозвучало бы почти обвинительно, если бы не хриплый голос и сонный вид. Тим понятия не имел, что мог ответить, но их домашнее чудовище выглядело так безопасно в этот момент, что он едва не потрепал его по волосам — остановился, не успев коснуться, вспоминая, кто перед ним. Дэмиен, оказывается, тут не закончил.

— Мне не нравится, уродец, — пробормотал он, закрывая глаза и сдвигаясь, утыкаясь затылком в его ладонь. — В следующий раз старайся получше.

Тим ухмыльнулся и промолчал, а потом мысленно смирился с тем, что раз безумие давно уже стало нормой жизни, то нечему тут удивляться, и попытался устроиться на краю собственной кровати, не убирая руки от черноволосой макушки. Другой рукой он вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал лаконичное сообщение для Дика: «Нашёл сам. Езжай домой. Привезу вечером».

В ответ Дик цветисто выматерился — почему-то на письме он делал это гораздо чаще — и уточнил, что не хочет никаких подробностей.

Проблему Тима «устроиться поудобнее» Дэмиен решил моментально и не в его пользу — просто впился клещом, закидывая руки и ноги сверху. Тим усмехнулся и провёл было по волосам ладонью в пародии на поглаживание, но Дэмиен пробормотал ему в грудь:

— Поп'таешься 'щё — я отгр'зу т'бе руку.

Впрочем, уставший Тим отключился раньше, чем он успел закончить свою угрозу.

***

Утром, понятное дело, Тим обнаружил себя ровно в той же позе и совершенно неспособным пошевелиться. Просто Дэмиен был чужд концепции милосердия, и добычу свою соглашался отпускать, например, никогда. Тим попытался было высвободиться, но хтоническое чудовище, у которого по ощущениям за ночь рук и ног стало минимум в три раза больше, замычало протестующее и стиснуло сильнее. Тим вздохнул и включил шантаж:

— Завтрак.

Дэмиен зажмурился и пробормотал на выдохе:

— Д хрен с н'м с з'втр'ком…

Но откатился в сторону, тем не менее.

***

В особняк они ехали на мотоцикле, хоть и не в костюмах, и к тому моменту, как перед ними открылись ворота, так и не поговорили толком. Тиму попросту не хотелось, а Дэмиен, кажется, порывался что-то выдать, но молчал. Это в принципе было нетипично, и оттого пугало до чёртиков. Лучше бы он попытался Тима убить, с этим было бы проще работать.

Так или иначе, встретил их Дик, который изо всех сил пытался изобразить грозного и сурового взрослого, но всё равно был слишком очевидно рад, что ему не пришлось никуда ехать. Зато отмалчиваться Дэмиену он не дал — скрестил руки на груди и требовательно уронил:

— Ну?

— В общем, — Дэмиен стянул шлем и замялся. — Вы про проблемы спрашивали. Дрейк — проблема, — он ткнул в него пальцем.

Дик и Тим недоуменно переглянулись.

— Или он возвращается в особняк. Или я переезжаю к нему.

У него даже уши покраснели. И смотрел он только на мотоциклетный шлем в своих руках. Тим издал сдавленный звук, отдалённо похожий на недоношенный смешок.

— Что ещё за сомнительные ультиматумы?

— Я не могу спать толком. Ну. С тех пор, как всё утряслось, а ты уехал.

— Дэмиен, — ошеломлённо произнёс Дик, — и сколько лет ты не высыпаешься?

Он поморщился.

— Не совсем так. Нет. Я в норме, просто… В последнее время хуже.

Подошедший Альфред улыбнулся почти торжествующе:

— Как я и говорил. Пора беззаботной юности. Мне подготовить вашу комнату, мастер Тимоти?

— Спасибо, Альфред, но…

— Я буду спать с тобой, — перебил Дэмиен, краснея ещё гуще. — Я так уже полгода не высыпался, как сегодня.

— Я понимаю, что тебя не интересует мнение подушки, но может, ты хотя бы для приличия поинтересуешься им? — Тим нахмурился. — Я не собираюсь переезжать обратно. И тебе этого делать тоже не нужно. И — чёрт — Альфред, да, подготовь комнату, будь добр — мне не улыбается спать на футоне. Но нам нужен компромисс. Ты же выучил это слово, надев жёлтый плащ, не так ли?

Дэмиен кивнул, едва заметно улыбаясь уголками губ.

— Есть идеи?

— Ну. Вообще-то, да. Парочка.

***

Брюс сидел за столом и разглядывал план тоннеля, ведущего от дома на Преступной аллее к Бэт-пещере. После внимательного молчаливого изучения чертежей, он позволил себе только одну очень лаконичную реакцию. Он поморщился и сказал:

— Затратно.

Дик молча поставил перед ним банку из-под мороженого — ту самую, из первого подарка Тима — полную чеков на бензин, билетов и непосредственных выписок с подставных счетов, с помощью которых Дэмиен оплачивал свои убежища.

— Плюс все потраченные нами нервы и время, — добавил Дик.

Брюс поморщился снова и кивнул.

***

— Ты что, серьёзно всё это хранил с первого побега? — поинтересовался Тим, когда они отошли от дверей кабинета.

— Ну ага.

— И как ты всё не растерял? Тебе палки приходится чуть ли не ящиками делать, потому что ты главный раздолбай в этом доме. Даже больше, чем был Джейсон.

— Я просто знал, что чем-то таким это и закончится в итоге.

— Только не говори, что это ты его надоумил.

— Я — что — нет! Просто. Ну. Вы же оба любите эту фисташковую дрянь. Тут без шансов, чувак. Без шансов.

И действительно.


End file.
